dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dancing with the Stars 19
The nineteenth season of Dancing with the Stars premiered 15 September 2014. Tom Bergeron and Erin Andrews returned as hosts. Len Goodman, Carrie Ann Inaba, and Bruno Tonioli all returned as judges. Former professional and two-time champion Julianne Hough joined the panel as the permanent fourth judge this season. Bandleader Ray Chew also returned. The Burlesque dance style was introduced. On 25 November 2014, actor Alfonso Ribeiro and Witney Carson were announced as the winners; reality star Sadie Robertson and Mark Ballas placed second, and actress Janel Parrish and Valentin Chmerkovskiy placed third. Development Twelve professional partners were revealed 13 August 2014 on Good Morning America by returning professionals Cheryl Burke, Tony Dovolani, Karina Smirnoff, and Valentin Chmerkovskiy while the celebrities were not revealed on GMA until 4 September. A thirteenth professional partner, Sharna Burgess, was revealed 27 August 2014. The two professional dancers who competed in the previous season but did not return as professional partners were Maksim Chmerkovskiy and Henry Byalikov. Allison Holker, a contestant on Season Two of So You Think You Can Dance and a nominee for a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Choreography alongside Derek Hough in 2013, made her debut as a professional this season, alongside Season 18 Troupe member and former pro on Strictly Come Dancing Artem Chigvintsev and South African and Latin American ballroom champion Keo Motsepe. Couples Scoring Charts Judges' Scoring Summary Average Score Chart Highest- and Lowest-Scoring Performances Couples' Highest- and Lowest-Scoring Dances *''' During Week 5, the celebrities performed with a different professional partner as part of the "Partner Switch-Up" for that week only. All celebrities returned to their original partners on Week 6. Weekly Scores Unless indicated otherwise, individual judges scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Julianne Hough, Bruno Tonioli. Week 1 Week 2: "My Jam Monday" * Couples performed one unlearned dance to some of their favorite songs. Week 3: Movie Night Individual judges scores in the chart below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, 'Kevin Hart, Julianne Hough, Bruno Tonioli'' * Couples performed one unlearned dance to famous film songs. Week 4: Most Memorable Year Night Individual judges scores in the chart below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Julianne Hough, Bruno Tonioli, '''America's Score' * Couples performed one unlearned dance to celebrate the most memorable year of their lives. * For the first time in the show's history, the general public was able to score each dance on a scale from 1 to 10, with an averaged score counting alongside the scores given by Inaba, Hough and Tonioli. Week 5: Switch-Up Night ''Individual judges scores in the chart below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, 'Jessie J, Julianne Hough, Bruno Tonioli'' * Couples performed one dance style new to the season with a different partner selected by the general public. No elimination took place. Week 6 Individual judges scores in the chart below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, 'Pitbull, Julianne Hough, Bruno Tonioli'' * Couples performed one unlearned dance to guest judge Pitbull's personal and favorite tracks * Leah Remini filled in as co-host for Erin Andrews. Week 7: Halloween Night * For Halloween Night, couples performed one unlearned dance and a team dance to Halloween themes and songs. Week 8: Dynamic Duos Night * Couples performed one unlearned dance honoring famous popular culture pairings. * The couple with the highest score earned an immunity from elimination, while the rest of the couples participated in Dance-Offs for extra points. Dance-offs 1 Due to a tie, head judge Len Goodman's vote for Bethany and Derek was the deciding factor that gave them the win. Week 9: America's Choice * Couples performed a routine to an unlearned dance and song that was chosen by the public, as well as a trio dance involving an eliminated pro or a member of the dance troupe. Week 10: Plugged/Unplugged Night (Semifinals) * Couples performed two unlearned dances to the same song, with one version being the original track, and the other being an acoustic version. Week 11: Finals * On the first night, the finalists performed two dances, the first being a previous routine chosen by the judges to be danced again, and the second a freestyle dance. (Night 1) (Night 2) * On the second night, the three surviving finalists each performed a fusion dance combining two dance styles they have previously performed that they randomly selected during the first performance night. Performances DWTS 19 FINALE Artem Chigvintsev and Lindsay Arnold - Dance to Jealous Musical Guests Gallery Lolo_&_Keo_S19.jpg|13th place: Lolo & Keo Tavis_&_Sharna_S19.jpg|12th place: Tavis & Sharna Randy-coutoure-karina-smirnoff-DWTS.jpg|11th place: Randy & Karina Betsey-johnson-tony-dovolani-DWTS.jpg|10th place: Betsey & Tony Jonathan_&_Allison_S19.jpg|9th place: Jonathan & Allison Antonio-sabato-jr-cheryl-bruke-DWTS.jpg|8th place: Antonio & Cheryl Michael_and_Emma_S19_1.jpg|7th place: Michael & Emma Lea_&_Artem_S19.jpg|6th place: Lea & Artem Tommy_&_Peta_S19.jpg|5th place: Tommy & Peta Bethany-mota-derek-hough-DWTS.jpg|4th place: Bethany & Derek Janel_&_Valentin_S19.jpg|3rd place: Janel & Val Sadie_&_Mark_S19.jpg|2nd place: Sadie & Mark Alfonso_and_Witney_S19_2.jpg|Winner: Alfonso & Witney Category:Seasons